


Prayers and confessions

by Moonwanderer



Series: SnK [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Confessions, Friendship/Love, Gen, Poetry, Prayer, Short, Tags May Change, Thoughts and prayers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: The children of this cruel world sometimes have to whisper their secrets to the night, so they can carry on.A collections of short one-shots, dedicated to various characters and pairings.





	1. Jeanmarco

**Author's Note:**

> The pairings are not necessary romantic, they can be seen as friendship too.  
> I will note when I wrote them as a romantic one.
> 
> Though they are poems, most of the time there are no rhymes in them.
> 
> There will be more characters and pairings in the following chapters, so tags will be added later on.  
> The titles of chapters will show the pairings.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's start this with my favourite pairing.  
> From Jean to his fallen friend.

You are everywhere,

Deep in my bones,

Deep in my core,

Etched in memories,

Locked in laughter,

In my dreams a whisper

To know I’m not alone.


	2. Jeanmarco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean's prayer to his love for strength.

Oh, my love, my light,

In this darkest hour hold me close to your flaming heart,

Don't let harm fall upon me,

Cover me with your faith-feathered wings,

Fill me up with sorrow as I mourn the long lost youth,

Protect me from the ugly truths,

Let me always find the way back to your grave, home.


	3. Reiner+Bert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner prays for his fallen partner.

Good night, my friend,

May your dreams lift the weight from your weary shoulders,

Which you carried so faithful for too long;

May the night whisper its secrets to you,

While the stars rock you gently with love;

May your long-robbed youth return to your oh, so loyal heart;

May one last wish come true:

Let the guilt slip off your soul,

May innocence be the reward for the life you lost.


	4. Queen Historia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen means business here.

The wind is my hair,

Rivers are my veins,

This land here is mine,

And hers is my faith.

 

As long as I live

I’ll serve as a queen,

Chosen by walls-

Red, blue and green.

 

Don’t just fear me,

But fear us all,

We are awake

And ready for war.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
